Invisible Children: Abbey Chronicles
by FallenHope-Angel
Summary: I wrote this four years ago when i heard of the invisible children. child soldiers for the war in Uganda kidnapped by joseph kony for the LRA. i thought the abbey was the same. review if you want it to continue. Aqua Amethyst Angel will be writing a version of this fic.
1. Chapter 1

This is our tale the tale of the invisible children living in Russia; The tale of us children who lived in the abbey and our trials.

"My name is Kai Hiwatari commander of the Demolition boys, and what I am about to tell you is far more difficult for me to say than it was for me to experience. We the children of the abbey were raised as child soldiers for the greed of two men. Voltaire Hiwatari and Boris Balkov my grandfather and my mentor.

These two men were accountable for all the abuse, experimentations, death, mutilations, and many other acts of injustice. These two men were the reason for countless children's nightmares and the reason for why we are the way we are." Said a boy with two-toned hair the front gray and the back blue in a low ponytail. His crimson eyes void of life while his whole body shook.

"My name is Tala. And I am second in command of the Demolitions Boys along with the fact that Boris Balkov was my father. And I was the long range sharp shooter of the team."

"My name is Bryan, and I was Boris' nephew. Third in command of the Demolition Boys and I was the weapons expert."

"My name is Spencer and I was Bryan's adopted older brother and Boris' nephew. I am the doctor of the Demolition Boys and I am the second best fighter, best flyer."

"My name is Ian and I am Kai's older half brother. I am the tech expert in the Demolition boys and best with pressure points."

"This is our tale the tale of the invisible children." They all said simultaneously as they stood at ease with their legs spread at shoulder with and arms behind there back right over left with the same neutral expression.

Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Ray Kon and Stanley Dickson looked at the five boys that stood in front of the in the meeting room a month after Tyson's battle with Brooklyn Kingsfield. They had asked this and never expected the boys to actually relay the events that led to their way in life now.

"It started when Voltaire inherited the Hiwatari Corporation and Bio-Vault from his father. He was twenty one then and his son was a year old, my father Susumu Hiwatari. He met a nineteen year old Boris during one of his company meetings with Bio-Vault that was trying to recruit more scientists. Everything went from there but a week before I was to be born my mother found out that Voltaire experimented on her to genetically engineer me.

What she did next she did because she was afraid. She tried many times to kill herself along with my unborn self or tried to have a miscarriage but always failed. She was taken to a mental hospital and held there until my birth which she again tried to kill me. She almost succeeded thirty-two times the final one when I was seven by throwing us off H.E." Kai stepped back and Tala nodded.

"After that last attempt Kai was taken out of the abbey in Russia and taken to Germany. That abbey is the only one that broke the mighty phoenix which lead to the shattering of all hope in any of the abbeys in the world. Because the creator's grandson could not handle it. None of the directors can have children because it would lead to another rebellion within the abbey walls. Kai was different because he was created for the sole purpose of being Voltaire's weapon and a model to all abbey children." Tala stepped down and squeezed Kai's shoulder before nodding to Bryan who stepped up.

"Voltaire and Boris gathered children from orphanages and all over the world. But because he knew eventually his subjects -consequentially slaves- would rebel he created three fears for us all. The first is Sector Nine: an area proposed of torture that essentially leads to death. But no one goes there unless we've lost our usefulness to them. The second is the labs where they use us on experiments to be improved on or punished. And the third is a fear that they instill in us. Mine is weapons because I was just a killing machine for so long even with the others with me and it took me a long time to be able to distinguish friend from foe. They know I am afraid to relapse so they leave me in a room with weapons and an unconscious child." Ian stepped up and squeezed Bryan's hand when he stepped back.

"Mine is the fear of experiments because while I was the best in the technology they wanted me to be better in other areas but it didn't work and they failed time and again." Ian nodded to Spencer who stepped up and ruffled his hair.

"For me it is the fear of enclosed spaces because I was always the tallest in the abbey so they stuck me in small stairs." Tala stepped up and patted Spencer's shoulder.

"For myself it is the fear of blood… because Boris was a sick and twisted man who stuck me in a room where he killed the kids who failed him to many times and covered me in their blood. He knew I wouldn't disobey him when he stabbed Kai in the arms spraying his blood on me leaving me screaming hysterically." He shuddered and hugged Kai tightly before stepping behind him.

"Because I was Voltaire's grandson and heir as well as Boris' play toy I was made sure to never rebel against them. But I always disobeyed them because I knew I was the only hope for anyone in the abbey to make it out of that place alive and alright. They tried to instill many fears and they think they failed when they succeeded. They forgot that I was a master at masking my emotions. And what I fear is… everything." He bowed his head his bangs obscuring his eyes from view but not the solitary tear that fell as he stepped back behind the others as they stepped forward to hide his presence.

"What they did to him had everyone living in fear and obeying for fear of becoming as broken as he was even though they did not it. Kai was our only hope and when he left we all felt betrayed and wanted revenge. But when we saw him, the pure terror in his eyes and the confusion of not understanding. We knew that he had no idea of what was going on below the surface but he came to find out. He came and remembered the promise. He fulfilled it with no idea as to why and it helped us to remember our own goals. We fought and fought before breaking free."

**A/N: **should I continue this? Or not? I wrote this four years ago to get it out of my head and well its back with a vengeance.


	2. Chapter 2 The Phoenix fallen

**Kai's side of the abbey**

"My first day in the abbey was when I turned three years old. My father loved beyblading much more than he did working as the company head of Hiwatari Enterprises. He only impregnated my mother so he could have an heir that would take over for Voltaire once he gave him control of it. He walked out on my mother and me not knowing that she had tried to kill us many times. She never dare lay a hand on Susumu for fear of Voltaire.

"I was the youngest there in the abbey and yet I was the one looked up to in a time of need. I was there only hope of getting out… I was let out every once in a while because I needed to make an appearance with Voltaire and I met many people who promised to help. They showed their true colors every time they were paid and everyone began to lose hope.

"I met you when I turned seven, Mr. Dickenson. You were out last hope… and you left us to die." Kai wrapped his arms around his torso and bowed his head though he continued speaking as if he was not even there. The four at his side shared glances but stayed by his side in silent support.

"The first to come was Spencer… I ran into him on the streets when I was sent out to chase down some newbies who didn't want to go back even though they ran from home to join. If at all possible I brought them back as hurt as possible or I killed them and said that someone else got to them. I was five when I began to kill the newbies to put them out of their misery. Anyway I saw Spencer blading and even though the odds were against him he still won. I admired him for that and that was the reason I lead him to BIOVAULT'S door. Spencer understood that what I did was to protect more people from suffering and so he helped me even though he never wanted to hurt anyone but he did want to heal them.

"Anyone that I ever looked at I was forced to take and make them a member of the abbey. Ian came next… I took him from his mother in the dead of night and told him that she paid me to have him taken. A year later I told him the truth. It went on this way for many years. I took him because of the skill he showed. It was hidden and buried under fear because of his parents but… it was a great skill. He could watch a match and have it memorized in an instant. He could tell you everything about the blade and its blader. He could find their strengths and weaknesses with a glance. I took him in with pride, a diamond in the rough." Kai looked up and faced Bryan with regret and sorrow in his eyes.

"Bryan came after that around the same time as Tala. I found them surviving on the streets together. I saw how well they worked together and knew. I just knew that they would be the final members to my team the Legendz. They were my right and left hand… they were my strength. And…" Kai looked at his four brothers and smiled gently.

"I protected them at all times because they were the only ones that were strong enough. But emotions were forbidden and eventually Boris saw through the act and had me punished." Kai fingered the hem of his shirt before sighing and turning around as he pulled it off. There on his back were the names of the Demolition Boys. But it had been carved and burned into his skin.

"But I did not stop protecting them and I even blew my match with Bryan to protect him from punishment but Boris anticipated this. It was my fault that Bryan was turned into the emotionless killer you say in the Russian finals. They made him attack the blader and try to kill him without being caught. He was pushed into being the last member of the rage program."

"The abbey had many programs and we each fell into one. Bryan the Rage program, for those who would use their anger to attack the opponent without touching him.

Tala the Numb project, for those who would be nothing but a computer in a human body. He was to be my replacement should I fall or fail.

Spencer the Strength program, he was one of the few members for this one and it was all for training its bladers to destroy any blade the come in contact with. Sometimes the Rage program members worked with them.

Ian the Tech program, there were only a few who could surpass the top hackers. Ian was one of them and as such was trained from dusk till dawn to know everything about the technology in the world. This gave him an advantage against the American champions who were known to mostly use technology. He jammed everything that belonged to them.

I was part of the Hate program where I was forced to blade with a bit beast created of pure hatred. Black Dranzer was a possessive man made bit beast that almost killed me many times.

"There are many more programs beside The Rage, Numb, Strength, Tech and Hate. There is also project Ice where they train us in battle tactics that would make an old war veteran green with envy." Kai paused and broke out laughing as he looked at Spencer mischievously. Showing that although they were hurt and afraid they were not completely broken like they let the abbeys believe.

"There are certain projects that everyone has to be in like project Ice. I teach everyone personally the best way to survive when they through you out in the middle of nowhere and tell you to find your way back in an hour. I made a map and Spencer didn't follow it right. He ended up ice skating like a champion! I was so proud of him. My little Spencer growing up to be a professional ice skater." Kai sniggered and Spencer leaned over and pushed Kai back gently as he pouted.

"It wasn't my fault. Besides I'm not the one that panicked when Tala passed out his first time drinking. You were running in circles all over the room and ceiling." Kai scowled at the reminder and punched Tala in the arm.

"Last time you ever brought alcohol and didn't tell me wasn't it Tala?" Tala averts his eyes and suddenly is standing beside Ian whistling innocently. Ian smirks.

"Not in front of you at least." Ian laughs when Kai tries to jump Tala but is caught and restrained by Spencer who makes him put his shirt back on. Kai huffs and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Project Burn and Gravity was one of the most dangerous projects out there. Many died in the labs, or killed themselves because of the power that they could not control. The ability to control fire and defy gravity for a certain amount of time and don't ask me how they did it. I don't want to know, though if you do Ian will be glad to explain." Kai holds his palm up towards them and a small flame appears in his hand growing to encircle his entire forearm. He jumps up and holds onto Spencer's shoulder as he stays sitting in midair for a few minutes though he forgets this as he continues talking.

"There is also project Turtle. The simplest and easiest project that anyone in the abbey has to face. How to play possum; fake your death you know? To cover up a murder, stash a body, alter a crime scene, and to lie to the best of your ability so that anything that they do can not show you as guilty. That's kind of why everyone is so good at lying. Because we practice so that the pain in our hearts go away. The lies we repeat everyday until we become master are : 'It's going to be okay.' 'I wasn't abandoned.' And everyone's favorite… 'I'll get out of this hell soon.' Though the guards made us repeat that we had watched our parents murdered before our eyes and never saw them again. Because adults hate talking to traumatized children." Kai blinks when Spencer is holding onto him and looks up. Spencer shakes his head and sets Kai down.

"What Kai is trying to say is that we create a mental picture of some horrible tragedy and memorize the scene until we can describe it with clear clarity. As if it were a real memory." Mr. Dickenson looks slightly disturbed while Max, Ray, and Tyson are crying their eyes out. Kai smirked maliciously.

"I don't know what happened sir. It was awful! Father, he… I told him to come with me! He told me to go on with out him and look at what happened. They killed him and it's all my fault." Kai had tears in his eyes as he held his hands up to his face and stared in horror.

"There was so much blood… it smelled horrible. He… he..." Kai laughed as he rubbed the tears out of his eyes at the looks of horror on their faces. He smirked with pride.

"It's so easy to fool people isn't it?" his head tilted to the left and he stared at them blankly.

Kai tensed and the door is opened making the All-Starz, Barthez Battalion, White Tigers X, F Dynasty, Majestics, and Bega five fall in with surprise. Kai raises an eyebrow before tilting his head and looking at how Rick has his hand on Emily's chest.

"You should remove your hand from Emily's chest it isn't going to be comfortable for her to have your entire weight on her." He commented looking slightly confused at the blush everyone sported.

"Kai that wasn't a nice thing to point out."

"Why? It's true though." Kai blinked when Bryan leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Kai's nose crinkled in disgust.

"Ew. Why would someone want to wrestle naked with each other?" Bryan blinked in confusion before hitting his head with his launcher. Spencer looked over to see Tala was also staring in confusion and then he muttered softly under his breath.

"I can't believe I forgot to give the talk to Kai and Tala. Damn! We were to busy in the abbey then they would either be sick or tired from working." Bryan looked hesitant for a second before plucking up his courage.

"Spencer where did you learn about the talk?" Spencer smirked and Bryan blinked.

"I asked Lilian. She told me seeing that I wanted to be a doctor or something like that when I got older." Spencer looked at the ceiling with a light pink dusting his cheeks.

"I have to say… learning about _that_ was not fun. Especially because I had to get severely punished to spend a day or two in the infirmary so she could tell me." Kai was standing directly in front of Spencer craning his neck back to stare at him straight in the face.

"That time you… that you took my punishment for laughing…" Bryan looked away in guilt as he remembered that day. Kai's eyes glazed over as he rubbed his arms.

"As I told you before, emotions were forbidden and as such many were sentenced to the _room_. A place of pure terror… once you went in you never came out. I came out only once… no one else ever managed to escape.

"I had begun to teach Bryan how to play poker because it was considered a great skill. I mean where do you think we got our blank faces from?" Kai let out a soft chuckle before his eyes misted over with tears of sorrow.

"Tala and Bryan had turned the tables on me and were winning until Ian came from nowhere and beat us all.

I… think that, that was the first time I ever laughed… and Boris came in. Spencer shielded my body… and I could feel every blow he took. I could hear him gasp in pain." Kai's eyes began to shine with an intense light that made them look like pools of blood. The image was perfected with tears cascading down his cheeks. He hugged his self and closed his eyes.

"Spencer died because of me! Because I got careless and laughed! He… he…" Kai rubbed his palm across his eyes as he sobbed and swayed on his feet.

"They had to make him part of program Kamikaze. Program Kamikaze was modeled after the suicide flyers that killed themselves to leave the enemy in ruins. They brought him back and made sure that he would never die unless it was to benefit BIOVAULT. The best of the best are put on program Kamikaze… they make it so that we can never die. No matter how hard we try we will keep on living!" shouted Kai as he looked up at every single blader. His blood red eyes narrowing in fury.

"Are you happy to know why we act the way we do? Are you happy to know that we had humility beaten into us and the humanity out?" Kai fell back into Spencer's arms and laughed brokenly.

"Are you happy to know that we aren't human like you thought?" Tala stepped in front of Kai and kneeled before him so that their gazes were locked.

"Kai, I promise you. That no one will ever hurt us that way again. We're free now and you don't have to be afraid to be like you are now. We… we can learn what it's like to be regular kids. We can go to school, try all that weird food and sleep in." Tala held Kai's hands in his and sighed softly when Kai shook his head in fear.

"Kai finishing telling your side of the tale." Kai nodded tiredly and stared blankly at the floor.

"Project Night was created for my teams because we proved to be the most resourceful in ways of escaping. Project Night is the assassin training that we were forced through. Though I can say this about that type of training, we all stopped being afraid because of it. They gave us many weapons with the belief that we were loyal to them, but, they never knew that every child and teen in that hell was allied to each other... Nothing and no one could change their loyalty because if they betrayed us… they didn't live long enough to tell our secrets." Kai spoke apathetically and leaned further into Spencer's arms as if to shield himself.

"Tala and Bryan were the first for project Night because I picked them. Everything that every happened to them was because I chose it to happen or made a mistake. When I didn't want Tala to suffer anymore because he had been through enough I sentenced Bryan to take his punishment. When I overstepped my place Spencer and Ian were punished for my disobedience. They always suffered because of me and even when I tried to kill one of them so that they wouldn't suffer anymore… we suffered as a team for that." Kai paused and curled into his self some more before smiling brightly ignoring the tears trailing down his face.

"Suicide did nothing but bring us the worst type of punishment imaginable. They labeled us their property and there was nothing that we could do about it." He laughed brokenly and Tala began to sob hysterically as he clutched the back of his neck. Bryan had pulled Tala close to him and Ian as they held onto each other.

"Kai was the first to try to take his life. He was eight. Then Tala at nine followed by myself at the same age and Ian and Spencer when they were eleven. BIOVAULT was tattooed onto the back of necks so that we wouldn't forget out place… we stopped fighting and then Kai left because of the destruction of half the abbey that killed half of the kids and teenagers."

_A/N: _sorry i haven't really updated any of my fics. i am a senior and well my flashdrive is full of more school work than my fanfics. i also lost the second harry potter book so i can't update that. and start again hit a dead end. phoenix prince and unvieling truths will be on hold for two or three months at least until high school is out. please review!


End file.
